Lord Icer's orders, The Extermination of the Saiyans
Drako had just arrived at the space pod station where King Roku himself greeted him, "Welcome back Drako, are you ready to become a super elite" Drako smirked "Yes your majesty" King Roku smilied back "Come then" King Roku led Drako to the castle and into the throne room, Drako looked around "Where's my son?" he asked Roku sat down on his throne "Shoran was sent to his mission early but don't worry we've sent some of our finest elites with him so he'll be safe" Drako was releaved to hear those words he couldn't bare the idea of losing another son "Thank you King Roku" Roku smiled "That's what we do for super elites they get only the best" Drako stepped foward "About that why am I of all people getting ranked to super elite" "You see it all started yesterday when I was going over reports from missions" Roku closed his eyes and remembered that day then he opened his eyes again and looked at Drako "While I was looking through the reports I accidently knocked a report of the table I picked it up and it was your report" Roku took out a sheet of paper from his pocket and chucked it to Drako. Drako caught it and looked at it "Hey this is my report from when I invaded Planet Ares" Roku nodded "We've been trying to purge that Planet for months and you do it in 3 days" Drako scratched the back of his head in confusion "But it was so easy I thought that was Low Class level" Roku laughed "That Planet was super elite level and since you did that and helped with Planet Geo you've earned this Rank" Roku opened a small wooden box on his left and took out a medal then he walked over to Drako and attached the medal to his armour. Drako kneeled to his King "Thank you your majesty for this honour" "Rise" replied Roku Drako rose to his feet and left the castle on his way home he stopped when he saw two of Icer's grunts they looked like they were talking about something Drako hid behind the building behind them and listened "How much longer till we destroy these monkeys" said the grunt on the right "When Lord Icer gives the order" Drako was shocked by what he heard Icer was planning to betray the Saiyan Race he knew he had to tell King Roku and tried to leave but he stepped on a twig which alerted the grunts "Who's there?!" the demanded the grunt on the left Drako stepped out of the shadows "How could Lord Icer do this?" he asked "Hehe ya see Lord Icer has no need of your services anymore, so he's decided to exterminate the saiyan's when he gives the order" "You won't get away with this" said Drako "Oh really?" replied the grunt on the right. then he fired an energy beam at Drako hich he deflected then Drako charged and punched a hole through the grunts chest then the grunt fell, the other one tried to run but Drako fired and energy beam at him and it exploded on impact. "I must tell King Roku" he said to himself then he picked the grunt's scouter and flew back to the castle. when he arrived he burst into the throne room while King Roku was planning to invade a nearby planet "Can I help Drako?" he asked "King Roku we are in danger!" he said "What do you mean?" asked Roku "On my home I overheard two of Icer's grunts talking his plan to destroy the saiyan race" "Destroy the saiyans?!" King Roku rose from his throne and walked towards Drako "Are you sure?" Drako gave him the Grunt's scouter and Roku played the last transmission the voice was Icer informing them that the Saiyan's will be destroyed Roku stood back in aw then he looked at Drako "Thank you Drako, I bring some of my finest soldiers and we will kill Lord Icer before he kills us" "Right!" replied Drako but then Drako received a transmission on his scouter from Shoran "Shoran what's wrong?" he asked "Dad something's wrong, Icer's soldiers came killed my team and they're after me" replied Shoran "Shoran stay put I'll be right" Drako looked at Roku and Roku nodded he understood what Drako needed to do then Drako flew as fast as he could to the space pod station and went to the Shoran was on. The Roku gathered his elites and flew to Icer's Base on the planet's moon, when they arrived they were greeted by Haro Icer's third in command "King Roku how may I help you?" "WHERE'S ICER!?" he demanded "Right here" said a voice from. Lord Icer decended to confront King Roku "How could you?" asked Roku "I don't know what your talking about" replied Icer Roku took out the grunts scouter and played the last transmission then he crushed it in his hand. Icer was silent for a few seconds then he chuckled "Looks like you're not as stupid as you look" Roku stepped foward "I am the King of Saiyans Icer, you will not treat me with such disrespect!" King Roku snapped "You are nothing but the king of a bunch of monkeys, I am of real royalty" Roku charged Icer and fired an energy beam at him which exploded on impact but when the smoke cleared Icer was fine he didn't get scratch he didn't even flinch. "Do you think such a low level attack will kill me?" Icer pointed his finger at King Roku's chest "HELL BEAM!" he yelled then he fired a black finger beam at Roku, the beam went through the King's chest; Roku fell back but one of his gaurds caught him. "King Roku are you alright!" asked the gaurd "Too....Strong...." Roku then coughed up blood and died. His soldiers bowed their heads "Finish them off Haro" Icer commanded "Yes Lord Icer" replied Haro; Haro put his hand foward and fired multiple energy beams at the soldiers which disintergrated them and king Roku's corpse "Change of plans the extermination of the Saiyans begins now". Meanwhile on Planet Uonagi an injured Shoran is flying away from Icer's soldiers "You'll never escape kid" yelled one of the soldiers, Shoran turned around and fired a Full Power Energy beam at the Soldier who spoke and killed him "You'll pay for that" said another Soldier he charged Shoran and smacked him downwards to the ground then he charged an energy attack "See ya in hell kid" then he fired Shoran thought he was toast until Drako appeared out of nowhere and deflected the beam. "D-Dad?" Drako looked down at his injured son "Shoran Hide!" he ordered "But Dad-" "Go!" yelled Drako Shoran hid behind a rock while his father ascended to confront the soldiers "So who's the first?" asked Drako. Just then a Soldier fired an energy beam at Drako but Drako teleported right before contact then he appeared behind the soldier and punched a hole through his back, another soldier charged but just kicked him out of the way threw the one he punched in the back at him and fired a full power energy wave which consumed and disintegrated them. three more charged and Drako bawled his fist, put his index and middle finger together and swiped his arm and an energy slash went flying at the soldiers and cut them all in half. Drako then flew down to check on Shoran "Are you Okay?" asked Drako "Yeah....thanks" Drako smiled and ruffled his son's hair "No problem" then he frowned "Shoran I'm sending away so you'll be safe?" Shoran's eyes widened "Safe? from what?" "Icer has betrayed us, and I need to join King Roku in battle" "Let me help" Shoran demanded "No! you could barely take on those grunts and I'm not losing you like Kaizu" Shoran nodded "Okay" Drako put the coordinates for the furthest Planet away from Planet Saiya, Shoran got and waved goodbye to his father and then the pod took off. Drako hopped into one of the soldier's pods and went to Planet Saiya, when he arrived he was horrified; he saw Icer's soldiers killing all the saiyans. Drako felt someone grab his ankle he looked down and it was dying Saiyan "What happened?" asked Drako "King Roku...went to confront...Icer" the saiyan coughed up blood "He....was killed along with his gaurds" Drako's body was filled with rage "Then what happened?" "Icer ordered the Extermination of the Saiyans" the saiyan then died and Drako knew what he had to do. he flew around to the safe zone and rallied an army of saiyans and they flew up the Icer's base on the Planet Saiya's moon, when they arrived an army of Icer's soldiers were ready battle then Drako gave the word "ATTACK!!!" he yelled then a thousand saiyans charged as did Icer's soldiers. Drako flew around looking for Icer avoiding rouge energy attacks and flying soldiers, when he arrived at the base Icer was standing on top of the building "So you're Drako? I've heard a great deal about you" "I'm flattered now lets fight" Drako said taking a fighting pose, Icer chuckled and fired his hell beam at him but Drako avoided it, charged Icer and punched him in the jaw then he delivered a barrage of punches and kicks and sent flying with a ki push. Icer stopped in midair "Impressive, no one has ever damaged me before aside from my family" Drako smirked "Well I'm more than just your average saiyan" "Indeed" replied Icer. Icer cracked his neck and charged he punched Drako in the stomach so hard his fist almost went right through him then grabbed his head and threw him down towards the ground, when Drako landed it caused a small crater, but Drako stood up and fired and energy wave that Icer blocked but when Icer looked Drako wasn't there he turned and Drako fired a Full Power energy pont blank in his face. Icer survived but he wasn't happy he then fired multiple Hell Beams that Drako dodged and deflected but Drako realized it was a trick but it was too late Icer was directly above him and he fired an energy wave that consumed Drako, the beam went down towards the ground and exploded on impact. Drako was alive but he was badly injured, his armour was broken, he was covered in scratches, scar, bruises and blood which really impressed Icer "I must say Drako I'm very Impressed, this is the first time in years someone's fighting skills are equal to mine" Icer then grinned "Too bad I'm gonna have to start getting serious" Drako's eyes widened "What do mean?" asked Drako "I'll show you" replied Icer. Icer crossed his arms and yelled, black aura appeared all over Icer's body and his eyes glew red and his viens became visible; the whole moon began shaking and Lighting appeared around Icer. after a few seconds of powering up Icer stopped and his powerlevel was unbelivably high "I hope your ready Drako" Icer said then he dissappeared and reappeared on Drako's right before could look he struck and Drako went flying 10 feet away from Icer but Icer teleported, reappeared and stomped Drako in the stomach while he was tsill flying and slammed Drako into the ground then he picked him up by his leg and tossed him aside. "Drako I'll admit noone aside from my family have ever made actually go beyond 1% of my power" "1%?" replied Drako, Icer smirked "Yes, and Now you and the saiyan's will be eliminated" Drako rose to his feet "Even if you kill me now someone even stronger will rise up and defeat you, and that someone is my son Shoran" Icer laughed maniacally "Your son couldn't even beat my weakest grunts, what makes you think he'll have the power to defeat me" Drako smirked "You'll see" "Goodbye Drako" Icer raised his hand and a black energy ball covered in red lightning and half the size of a planet appeared in his palm "HELL BALL" yelled Icer then he threw at Drako and Drako didn't even move he just smirked and the attack consumed him along with the saiyan army, most of Icer's soldiers. The Hell Ball then clashed into Planet Saiya the Planet blew up. Category:Fan Fiction